


Surrounded By The Seeds of Death

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Gen, Minor Character Death, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Strongly implied death of younglings, Strongly implied off-screen death, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally had planned to make this about Elita One and Optimus being the one to convince her that they were doing the right thing, but Elita One turned that plan completely inside out and on its side. So here we are with this fic.</p>
<p>This is a self edited piece, so any errors are my mistake for not finding.</p>
<p>For the current tf_rare_pairing challenge:</p>
<p>Character A: Elita-1<br/>Character B: Optimus Prime<br/>Setting: alone, far away from everyone and everything<br/>Prompt Lyrics: The figure stands expressionless/Impassive and alone/Unmoved by this victory/And the seeds of death he's sown – The Sentinel, Judas Priest</p>
    </blockquote>





	Surrounded By The Seeds of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Originally had planned to make this about Elita One and Optimus being the one to convince her that they were doing the right thing, but Elita One turned that plan completely inside out and on its side. So here we are with this fic.
> 
> This is a self edited piece, so any errors are my mistake for not finding.
> 
> For the current tf_rare_pairing challenge:
> 
> Character A: Elita-1  
> Character B: Optimus Prime  
> Setting: alone, far away from everyone and everything  
> Prompt Lyrics: The figure stands expressionless/Impassive and alone/Unmoved by this victory/And the seeds of death he's sown – The Sentinel, Judas Priest

The cycle's skirmish had been fought over and in what had been acknowledged both quietly and officially as Neutral territory, but was now simply an area of leveled destruction simply because Megatron didn't want the area and its resources to fall under Autobot protection. Elita stood with Chromia standing behind her and slightly to her left, on an outcropping of metal that had once been a building watching as Prowl and Ultra Magnus organized teams to look for any Cybertronians that might still be alive under the debris.

She didn't think there would be many survivors to find. 

Not after the amount of firepower that Megatron had used to level the entire area. Though Prime and the Autobots that had fought here certainly hadn't helped in that with the firepower they had been using to repel the Decepticon forces away from the area and trying to protect the Neutrals that had lived here.

Glancing upwards, she saw the normally lively – now empty optics of their Prime as the mech turned away and began walking away from the area. Without Ironhide as the older mech was distracted with helping locate any survivors that might still be alive. Cursing silently she moved after him, leaving Chromia behind to watch over the area and direct things as needed while she went after the wayward Prime.

As she made it up to the ledge where Prime had standing and reminded herself mentally that it was possible for any Cybertronian his size or bigger could move silently on their pedes when they wished to do so. Alpha Trion and Ultra Magnus proved it often enough.

Elita wondered how the Prime had managed to slip away from under the watch by his bodyguard and apparent friend, Ironhide. It was something that she had thought about asking Prime for tips if she ever wanted to slip away for some time alone. Memories of a happier time before the War rise unbidden in her mind, of a young femme once called Ariel sneaking away from work with a mech who had long ago been named Orion to spend a few quiet orns together before they had to go back. 

She shakes her head slightly to get rid of the distracting memories, she wasn't that femme and she didn't really understand why Alpha Trion had given her those memories instead of just letting them fade into the past with their original memory holder. She was more interested in following Prime as their leader in what proving to become interesting times against Megatron, not having a romantic relationship with him especially during a time of War.

But it wasn't really that safe to disappear unless one had means of protecting themselves in case there were roaming Decepticons in the area and she hoped that he did. Because the Primes didn't grow out of energon cubes or the ground and she wasn't sure what the Autobots as a whole would do if the Prime was suddenly lost to them.

Two groons passed before she finally found the wayward Prime, standing at the edge of a crater with what was possibly the bleakest, almost broken expression that she thought hadn't known his optics could make with half his face hidden behind a battle mask. His spark field even seems to hang morosely about him when just breems ago it seemed as though it had been flowing with attentive courage on leading his troops into battle and victory. It was an expression that she had seen before on the faces of other mechs and femmes, but she hadn't ever expected to see it on the face of a Prime.

Nor does she expect the Prime to point his blaster in her face as she moves towards him and she stops moving. Despite instance from her battle programs screaming that she move to disarm though she felt that she should stay still, whereas if she moved then she very likely would be shot for the effort before Prime recognized that she was one of his allies instead of an enemy.

“Prime?”

“Who are you?”

“One of your allies, Prime, Femme Commander, Elita One. You left a clean up site and your bodyguard behind, so I followed you to see if you are alright. Are you alright, Prime?”

“I'm fine.”

A soft yet somewhat irritated sounding rumble comes from the Prime's body as he moves the blaster away from her face and puts it in a subspace pocket away as he turns away and she notes the crumbling remains of a youngling toy likely belonging to one of the family units that had lived in the area. As she recalled the list of Neutrals in this particular territory.. there were a good number of family units that had been here.

She cants her head to the side, looking from the crumbling remains to the Prime's face as she moves to stand on his right side.

“While the loss of life is regrettable, Prime, I am told that today was considered a victory for the Autobots.”

He snorts softly at her words.

“Is it, Commander? All I see around us right now is the seeds of death that have now been sown by both sides. Lives lost forever that can't be brought back. Is this war worth the lives that will be cost of it?”

“Prime?”

Her spark spins tightly at his words as she focuses her optics on his face, seeing the bleakness there and was unsure of what to say. This Prime, their Prime was younger than the last Prime who would likely already have known the answer to his own questions and be readying his forces against the enemy like the leaders of old had done.

She frowns slightly and looks off into the distance, her mouth becoming a thin line as she thinks of a suitable answer.

“There will always be death, Prime. It is the way of all things whether War is in the picture or otherwise. In time life will come back to this territory and rebuild the buildings as well as some lives that will live here by then. If you're questioning your ideals then I suggest that you think hard about what you want and how you will lead the Autobots through this War towards the peace that you so often speak of in your speeches. You will make a great leader in time, Prime, like those who have gone before you.”

He makes a soft noise of noise and she feels his gaze on her shoulders.

“Do you honestly believe that?”

“I do. Otherwise my group and I would have thrown our lives into following someone else, if I didn't believe that about you, Prime, because if you recall my group and I can be quite deadly if the situation calls for it. For now, I do suggest though that we head back to the others.”

“Right. I'll do my best to remember that then. I trust you know a better way back then.”

“Of course.”

He nods slightly, setting down the crumbling toy on a piece of melted debris as she turns away and then moves to follow the path she makes through and over scattered bits of debris. They move swiftly in silence, stopping every once in a while to peek around corners for possible dangers and then he asks a question, not really expecting her to answer him.

“How did you find me?”

She grins slightly over a shoulder plate as they walk back towards their allies.

“I may not be Hound, but I am decent at tracking things or even other Cybertronians down when they have gone to hide themselves from others. And this was one of the areas, where one of my group had reported seeing you at during all the fighting. Seemed right to think you would come back here.”


End file.
